Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to systems and methods for supporting tubular members. More particularly, embodiments relate to systems and methods for supporting nested tubular members.
Description of the Related Art
Natural gas is predominantly transported in gaseous form via pipeline from a point of production to a point of distribution. It is typically not feasible, however, to transport stranded or remote natural gas deposits via pipeline because such deposits are rarely located near a pipeline. Other modes of transfer are therefore needed to make the use of stranded or remote natural gas deposits more economical.
One proposed mode of transportation is an ocean going vessel adapted to contain and store the natural gas in its liquid phase. Natural gas can be liquefied at low temperatures, which is commonly known as liquefied natural gas (“LNG”), or at high pressures, which is commonly known as compressed natural gas (“CNG”). Because LNG and CNG require extreme temperature and/or pressure conditions, extreme care must be exercised when handling natural gas in its liquid phase.
There is a need, therefore, for new systems and methods for transporting liquefied natural gas and/or compressed natural gas.